


No Goodbyes

by HighwayUnicorn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn
Summary: Written as another part to my other work The Passenger, this can be read as a follow on or a separate work.The Mandalorian and reader/OFC spend one night alone together before going their separate ways.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	No Goodbyes

After their first encounter, she woke to find him back at the controls of his ship. Not a word was spoken about the intimacy they shared. Considering it to be a momentary lapse in his faith, she was surprised to find him back in her quarters again a few hours later. Silently pressing himself against her once more. The remaining days of their journey were spent in much the same way. Hours of silence between the hours they lay together in the darkness. 

'What do they want you for?' The Mandalorian asked finally as they lay together. 

'When I was a child, my parents arranged for me to be married off to some war lord. It was a way of keeping the peace I suppose'. She answered flaty, turning to face him. 'But then, the Empire fell, war broke out and I needed to stay home and fight after my parents……' Her voice trailed away.

'I lost my parents too when I was a child' He said softly 'The Mandalorian took me in, looked after me'. 

She smiled. It was strangely comforting to speak with him this way after spending most of their time together in silence.

'What do you think will happen to you ?' He asked quietly, brushing her hair away from her face. 

'I'll be forced into a marriage I never wanted' She shrugged 'Made to bear children and then probably be locked away never to be seen again if I'm lucky'. Her voice was flat, as if she was already resigned to her fate. Her eyes fell away to stare into the space behind him. 

Drawing her into his arms, they fell asleep in a comfortable silence. She woke after what she assumed to be a few hours to the sound of the ship's landing engines kicking in. In a panic, she rushed out of bed, throwing on her clothes and making her way to the cockpit. They weren't expecting to reach their destination for at least another day. 

'What's going on?' She asked him as she wandered into the cockpit. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, momentarily blinding her. 

'We've made quicker progress than I was expecting' He responded without turning to look at her. 'Thought we could stop off somewhere nearby for a while'.

Shaking her head, she laughed and sat down behind him. The idea of a bounty hunter taking a quick detour to take in the scenery with his asset was laughable. Still, he was doing just that. As she watched him, she wondered what exactly was going on underneath that armour of his. She assumed their brief encounters together in the darkness were simply something that would be forgotten about when they reached the drop off. For all their intimacy, they were still strangers. She still hadn't seen his face. Was he hoping for something else between them? Playing over the thought in her mind as they landed and set up a camp, she struggled with her own mixed emotions. This Mandalorian was a stranger to her. And still she felt comfortable with him, safe even. They shared the most intimate moments. Something about the way he held himself drew her to him. She couldn't deny the idea of running away into the sunset with him was appealing. But common sense told her this was a fantasy. His commitment was to his faith, the way. She had her own obligations to fulfill, and although unwillingly, she had made her peace with it. All she hoped for was before they went their separate ways, she would be able to set eyes on his face. 

It was inevitable they would spend that evening together. A fire had been made and they lay outside on a makeshift bed made from a pile of blankets. Nothing was said by either of them as she lay next to him and he draped his arm over her shoulder.

'Do you have a name?' She asked, gazing at the fire. 

'Dyn' He murmured softly, stroking his hand through her hair. 

Turning around to face him, she smiled as she said his name softly. 

'Close your eyes' He said quietly after a moment. 

Doing as he asked, she closed her eyes and felt him move away from her. Nervously, he lifted his mask off as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert her. He watched her lying there peacefully, hoping that she would accept him as he truly was, not just the shell of his armour. There was no going back from this, allowing her to see him. But he also knew that he couldn't walk away from her without giving her everything. 

After a brief moment of silence in the darkness, she became aware of him close to her again before feeling lips against hers own. Leading her into a chaste kiss. Despite how much she wanted to, she didn't dare open her eyes. Touching his hair, she let her fingers tangle in his thick waves. Her mind raced at how monumental this was for him to do. She longed to be able to see him, just one time but she didn't want to push him away. 

Ending their kiss, he brushed his face against her, nuzzling her nose with his. 

'Open your eyes' he whispered. 

Obligingly, she opened them, smiling as she met the kind dark eyes she always imagined. She ran her hand over his cheek, caressing his golden skin and the dark brown hair of his beard. Watching her as she scanned over his face, he observed all her minute reactions to him. He was relieved she didn't turn away from him in disgust and her eyes glowed with what he presumed to be desire and affection. She guided him back down to kiss her and this time it was hard, passionate and hungry. Tangling his hands in her hair, their bodies pressed against one another. The desire was unspoken between them, but they both instinctively knew what the other wanted. 

Sitting up, he began the arduous task of taking off his armour. She sat up and began to plant gentle kisses along his face while he did so. Attempting to help him, her fingers fumbled against the metal, buckles and straps. 

'Why are you doing this?' She asked softly. 

'Because I can't let you go without being able to kiss you and touch you the way I want to' He murmured, pressing his lips against hers. 

Finally, his armour was discarded and she began to pulling at the leather he wore underneath. Her progress was hindered by his hands and lips that were everywhere. Now he was able to have her the way he wanted to, he was like an impatient child. Once again their lips collided and he carried on dotting soft kisses all over her face, pulling her hair to allow him access to her neck. He grazed his lips along her delicate skin, making her heart race and head spin. He was impatient, desperate to cover every inch of her body with his hungry mouth. He relished in the taste and smell of her, overwhelming his senses. Kissing along her shoulders, he worked his way down towards her chest, pushing her clothes out of the way. 

'Slow down' she begged, pulling his face back up to hers. 

Her hands glided over his body, pulling at his clothes as they kissed. Eventually, she managed to take his shirt off. Caressing his skin, she relished in the sensation of lean muscles under his fingertips. His dark hair feathering across his chest. It was now her turn to map his body with her lips. This was all she wanted, to be able to give him everything he had given to her. As she drew her fingers along the delicate train of hair along his stomach, she reveled in hearing the soft noises he made, the hitch of his breath and tiny sighs. 

Sitting up together, she straddled his lap. Melting into one another, their lips continued in a warm, hungry, intense kiss. Peeling her top off, he began covering her in sweet little kisses. He already knew all her sensitive spots, but now as he licked, kissed and sucked them, he was rewarded with completely different reactions from her all over again. As he licked the hollow of her neck, she moaned. Flicking over her nipples with his tongue gave rise to a whimper he'd never heard before. When he nipped them lightly between his teeth, she made a guttural noise that made his already rock hard cock ache. 

This was what she desired most, she mused to herself, to feel his warm skin against her own as his touch turned her on beyond belief. Grinding herself against him, he wrapped one hand around her waist, the other cascading along her back. Using his hips, he guided her, encouraging her on. His lips seared against her skin like fire. 

Lifting her off him, he laid her down to his side. Finally being able to see his face, she delighted in watching his eyes wander over her. The flush of colour to his face, the wicked smile and the dark, hungry look in his eyes. Laying over her, his mouth sought out hers. She moaned, pressing herself up against him. She needed him to know, to see, to feel her desire. His tongue travelled down along her stomach, reaching the waistband of her trousers. Peeling them off slowly, he smiled to himself as she whimpered in anticipation of what was about to come, before practically tearing off the flimsy fabric of her knickers. 

The mandalorian was hungry for this, wanting to send her over the edge of desire, to taste her and feel her come undone under his tongue. She was practically holding her breath, waiting for him. He savored in being able to have this control over her, knowing that she was so desperate for him, the man under the mask. Bringing his face down between her thighs, he ran his tongue along her clit, before burying it deep inside her. The sound she made was primal. He used his mouth to explore the most intimate parts of her, learning which drew the best reaction from her.

'There please' She panted, arching herself up towards him as he sucked on her clit. He brought his fingers to her, trailing them along her slick folds, causing her to whimper. He carried on exploring until he realised she was about to come. Tensing up as she always did, she screwed her eyes shut as if she was focusing everything on reaching her climax. Before she started to shake under him, gasping for breath. A wave of white hot heat came crashing over her. Ripples of pleasure swept through her body emanating from her core, before finally subsiding. 

He stopped for a second to look at her, smiling tenderly as she lay there breathless. Climbing over her, he positioned himself against her entrance. Sliding into her effortlessly, he paused for a moment to savour in the warmth of her. So tight around him, he thought for a second he might lose himself in her right there and then. She gasped as he pushed himself into her, filling her to the hilt. She reveled in the sensation of his warm skin pressed against hers as they moved together, finding their rhythm. Pushing into her so slowly, he was determined to make this last as long as possible. Their lips pressed together desperately as she raked her fingers through his hair. Running her hands along the muscles of his back, she dug her nails in his flesh as he sank so deep into her. He kissed along her neck, breathlessly murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. 

Needing more, she pushed him off before guiding him onto his back. Climbing on top of him, she slid herself down onto his rock hard cock. She preferred this position where she could maintain control. Taking his hands, she guided them to her hips and began to move. He watched her in complete awe as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Grinding her hips down into his each time he raised himself to meet her. Her head rolled back as she made sweet whimpering noises. He brought his hand down to her clit, rubbing circles over it. She moved faster, but her rhythm grew disjointed before she stopped moving completely. As he felt her tighten around him, it took him everything not to release into her. Moving painfully slowly, he pushed up into her as he sped up his hand against her clit. 

Her head rolled back and with a silent gasp she came undone around him. Feeling her muscles contract, trying to draw his own climax out, he was unable to hold back any longer. Trying to make her orgasm last, he waited until she stilled slightly before thrusting hard up into her. Digging his hands into the flesh of her hips and ass, he brought her crashing down onto him again and again. In an explosion of white heat, he came in a flurry of expletives. 

They remained entwined together. She leaned down to kiss him. Her hair tumbled around his face. He wrapped his arms around her as they lost themselves in a languid kiss. It was bittersweet. Both of them knowing this couldn't go on. But for now at least, they were happy to bask in the sweet afterglow.


End file.
